


Veela and Valiant Heroes

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Veela have a type apparently. Draco doesn't stand a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Veela!Draco trope so much it was high time I contributed to it, as tiny as that contribution may be.
> 
> Fic on Tumblr [HERE](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/155826860900/veela-and-valiant-heroes)
> 
> Based on a [post](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/155822522910/applepie3399-it-was-never-a-surprise-to-me-that) I made on Tumblr about samodivas that goes like this:
> 
> It was never a surprise to me that the Bulgarians showed Veelas at the World Quidditch Cup considering the mythical creature samodiva (or samovila) is often present in Bulgarian folklore and shares quite a lot of similarities with the Veela (both canon and fanon versions)
> 
> btw taken and roughly translated from the Bulgarian wikipedia about samodivas: “Samodivas sometimes befriend/fraternize/twin with champions/heroes and men who have done good. They become their patrons and even give birth to their children, who grow up to be heroes as well.”

“Well, this book says that Veela are especially attracted to valiant heroes who have done them good. And Potter’s as valiant a hero as they come and he saved your life. You didn’t stand a chance, Draco.” Pansy said, her eyes glittering with amusement while Draco groaned loudly and more dramatically than Pansy thought necessary.

“I’m not a full Veela though. I’m 1/16th of a Veela. Surely any… attraction the tiny Veela part of me feels for Potter can be overcome with a potion or something!”

Pansy gave him a flat look before snorting. “I don’t think your attraction to Potter even has anything to do with your Veela heritage. You had the hots for him even before he saved your arse.”

Draco went pink. “I did not have the hots for Potter!” he spluttered in embarrassment. “What else does the book say?!” 

Pansy shook her head with a sigh. “It says that if the valiant hero rejects the Veela, the Veela will gradually lose their attraction to the hero. However, if the hero accepts the Veela’s advances, the Veela would feel a strong desire to bond as soon as possible with the hero.”

Draco groaned even louder. “Fuck me.” he said in dismay

Pansy grinned. “No, darling. You need to knock on Potter’s door for that.”


End file.
